The invention set forth and claimed in this application pertains to new and improved seal structures. More specifically it pertains to sealing structures which are primarily useful in mounting toilet bowls. On occasion sealing structures for this latter utility are often referred to as "closet flanges."
An understanding of the present invention does not require a review of or an understanding of all different prior sealing structures or closet flanges which are in any way related to the subject matter of the invention. However, an understanding of the invention is best predicated or based on a review and an understanding of the prior art sealing structure which is considered to be the closest to that of the present invention. This prior art structure is constructed in accordance with the Frank U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,670 issued May 25, 1971 entitled "Pipe Connector." The sealing structures shown and described in this Frank patent are considered to be desirable commercially.
However, it is believed that sealing structures as shown in this prior patent are not quite as desirable as one in the plumbing industry might desire in one very important regard. It is believed that such prior structures do not form seals against the exteriors of pipes which are as "positive" as may be required in all eventualities and which are adequately resistant to forces which might tend to disturb or effect the sealing action obtained against the exterior of a pipe. It is considered that the limitations of sealing structures as shown in this prior patent are primarily the result of the shapes of the sealing rings and the portions of the retainer and compression rings used in these prior devices and the fact that these parts do not cooperate together in these prior art devices so as to expand the sealing ring into a desired efficient configuration.